A Different Kind of Homecoming
by Godess of the Sands
Summary: Summary: So suppose Spencer figured out that Toby was being framed before homecoming, and though he's Emily's date she requested a moment to talk to Maya and asks if Spencer would dance with him. Unknown to anyone else they have a moment.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Different Kind of Homecoming**_

_**By Goddess of the Sands**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Pairings: Toby an Spencer**_

_**Summary: So suppose Spencer figured out that Toby was being framed before homecoming, and though he's Emily's date she requested a moment to talk to Maya and asks if Spencer would dance with him. Unknown to anyone else they have a moment. **_

_**SPOV**_

"_Hey Spence?" Emily called to me. At the moment I had just come back from reminding a girl named Stacy from my AP history class that it was her shift at the sack toss. "Yeah Em? Do you need something?" "yeah I have to go talk to Maya about something and Toby doesn't really know anyone else, would you mind dancing with him?"_

_I could tell this was important to Em and thought 'what the hell' and turned to whisper in Alex's ear , asking if he would mind which he didn't. I quickly walked over to Toby asking if he would dance with me. He looked both nervous and hesitant "A Spencer…..I don't know how to dance really" "Well then its time to learn" I smiled at him and grabbed his hand leading him to the dance floor. _

_As I was teaching him how to move his feet a slow song came on but I could still see Emily and Maya talking in, what looked like a heated conversation, I looked at Toby who looked a bit awkward. I slowly put my arms around him with my hands at the nape of his neck and he catching on put his at my lower back and we began swaying to the music._

_Ever since I started believing he was framed, and that the real murderer lived in my back yard, I regretted every thing I ever said or thought about Toby Cavanaugh. He didn't deserve all the hate that was piled against him because of false accusations. _

"_I'm so sorry Toby, for everything I said and thought about you" I apologized holding him closer. I felt so bad for all that he had been through. I felt him sigh and also hold me a bit closer to him. I thought I might cry, this was probably the closest human contact anyone had given him in a long while and I had played a part, no matter how small, in his isolation._

_I let the silent tears fall. _

_**Well there it is, I hope it doesn't totally suck, I was writing it at like 1:30 at night here, Comments, ideas, and PMs are always welcome 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Different Somehow **

I just don't understand, how could Alex just leave me here, one minute he was smiling at me and acting fine then I returned from my dance with Toby and he was nowhere to be found. However I did find the one person I didn't want to. Melissa. Lately she was the last person I wanted to see. We had never exactly been on the best terms but ever since the Wren thing I felt like she was always breathing down my neck about something.

"Ah Spencer was wondering where you were, you look as if you've lost something or is it that you know Alex figured out your little game."

"What are you talking about Melissa?" I tried to hide the malice from creeping into my voice but it was hard.

"Well it seems he is under the belief that you asked him out simply to annoy our father, and of course you crying on Toby Cavanaugh's shoulder just topped the whole act off, he was practically running for the door when I told him."

"How dare you!" I practically shouted, though it could barely be heard above the loud music pumping out of the speakers.

"Oh Spencer you made it all to easy dancing with other people, running away with the excuse of jobs, you practically let him know yourself that you didn't want him here."

As soon as she was done taunting me she simply walked away leaving a path of hate in her wake.

I can't believe this! Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and turning around saw Aria looking at me with concern written all over her face.

"Spence, is everything alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, I think I'll just go have some punch" I walked away and quickly forced myself to not let any tears fall.

And then I remembered Hanna's words before we got here after showing us her flask 'In case the punch bowl has no punch', I have never been more grateful for Hanna's irresponsible ways then I was right now.

I quickly grabbed the flask and headed to the punch bowl. I poured some in a cup and was about to unscrew the top of the flask when a hand came down on top of mine. It made me jump a bit but when I heard the voice that went with it I relaxed.

"I never really pictured you as a wild girl Spencer, you were really the only one of Ali's friends with a brain I thought" Toby said with a light smile "however you all seem to be proving me wrong tonight, Spencer are you alright?" I was a bit shocked to see concern in his eyes, I was always the strong one of our group and wasn't really used to getting other people concerned about me.

"Why don't you come sit with me?" I nodded my head at him and left my neglected cup of punch at the table. We went and sat at one of the tables set up around the dance floor.

"Do you want to talk about it? He asked. I shook my head and looked around. "Where is your date, hm?"

"I've seen the way she looks at Maya, believes me she came with the wrong person to Homecoming, but how bout you, where is your date?"

"He" She took a deep breath and blew it out "There was a misunderstanding that made him, not want anything to do with me."

"Well as far as I'm concerned that's his loss" He smiled at me and somehow I had the urge to smile back so I did.

"You know earlier tonight this girl showed me how to dance, and well I'd hate to see her efforts go to waste" he stood and offered me his hand with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh when I took his hand.

**Well whatja think, first she cried now she laughed, what a night for poor Spence! Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me again, sorry this update is so late but school has kept up all my time, anyway here we go.**

They danced almost every single dance until her feet hurt and he was dizzy but they didn't care, they were having too much fun. "Okay I need a drink right now or I'm going to pass out" she said laughing "Do you want to sit for a moment and have some punch?" Toby asked.

Again she was struck by his concern. They both went over to the punch bowl and got a few glasses then found a table and sat down. Both were shaky and a little dizzy but smiling. "So when does this thing end anyways?" Toby asked looking around at the bodies bumping and grinding out on the floor. Spencer looked around as well before answering his question, "I think at one but your allowed to leave whenever."

He nodded while watching a particular couple who were taking the words bumping and grinding to the extreme! He quickly leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Do you ever dance like that? That would be something I would love to see miss perfect, Spencer Hastings do." he finished with a small smirk on his face. Spencer couldn't help but blush, she could but she could never do it in public.

And then a thought hit her, she was always the conservative one, always thinking and weighing the pros and cons of situations, but tonight for once in her life, she wanted to be bold.

She gave him a lopsided grin and grabbed his hand, yanking him up from the table and practically dragging him onto the floor. Toby looked shocked. She quickly turned her back to him and threw her arms around his neck backwards and slid herself down his entire frame and back up. He in turn grabbed her hips and they began imitating the other couple.

Then the rumors started. "Is that,.. Spencer Hastings, and Toby Cavanaugh?" was the teachers, "Wow who knew Spencer Hastings could move like that! I always thought she was too knowledge-bound to have fun but that is damn sexy!" that was obviously a guy, or the majority of them, "Wow what a slut! I can't bend like that! I hate her!" That was most of the girls response.

Spencer thought it was sweet how with every guys comment, Toby's arms got a little tighter until they were pressed against each other so tightly they could almost be kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Goddess of the Sands**

**T**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to ABC Family and Sara Shepherd. **

And then they were. He cradled her face in his hands as she gripped the lapels of his jacket. It lasted until the need for oxygen became unbearable and when they came out of it both were slightly dizzy but smiling. "I was….Not expecting that" was all she could think to say. "Me neither" he replied, slightly breathless still.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked. She looked up at him confused "Emily texted, she's going home with Maya and I can only take so much more of this…..music" he explained. "Hmm what did you have in mind?" She couldn't help but be a tad apprehensive at the smirk that came over his face as it was both mischievous and excited. "Ever ridden a motorcycle?" She pondered at his question, was he serious? Of course she had never ridden one! When would she ever be so reckless!

Then it struck her, reckless was exactly what she wanted to be tonight. "No I haven't, but I have a feeling your going to want to change that" she answered. Again he smirked at her, admiring the willingness he would have never expected from this girl.

"Then lets go" He grabbed for her hand pulling her after him to the exit. As they went Spencer caught looks from each of the girls, Aria was smiling at them both while in a conversation with Ezra, Emily smiled and nodded before turning back to Maya, and Hannah gave her that "If he hurts you I'll kill him myself, but have fun" look that she does so well.

By now they had reached the parking lot and were heading to Toby's car when Spencer got a text making her purse beep and vibrate in her hand. "Aren't you going to get that Spence?" Toby asked her looking dejectedly at her clutch. "No" she replied simply, this was one night that A and everyone else could not ruin for her.

The ride was full of laughter and teasing arguments over radio stations. Spencer was surprised how comfortable she was with Toby, singing along with the songs and playfully batting his hand away when he wanted to change it. For once in her life she truly felt a genuine calmness. Soon they found themselves parked in the Cavanaugh's driveway.

There, sitting in the open garage, was Toby's parked Harley Davidson motorcycle.


End file.
